


33 несчастья

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Kudos: 1





	33 несчастья

В детстве мама называла Каллена «33 несчастья». То он обвариться кипятком на кухне, то подлезет кухарке под руку и та порежется, то упадет откуда-нибудь, да так, что вся глиняная посуда полетит вслед за ним. Одно разорение.  
Однажды дед решил приобщить его к делу и попросил помочь с починкой конюшни. Юный Каллен так старался оправдать доверие деда, что потом неделю по округе порядочные крестьяне ловили фермерских лошадей, а матери Каллена пришлось нанимать работяг, чтоб те восстановили, что еще можно было восстановить.

Когда сгорел овин, в котором просушивали сено на зиму, мать не выдержала и послала письмо в ближайший монастырь с просьбой взять ее мальчика на службу в Храмовники. Решение далось ей с трудом. Кален был милым мальчиком, но за что ни брался, все валилось у него из рук, и происходили всякие несчастья. Хватило ей приключений с покойным мужем, чтоб и дальше подвергать опасности хозяйство и детей. Взвесив все «за» и «против», посоветовавшись с отцом, она изложила в письме все доводы в пользу сына, не забыв приписать, что Церкви невероятно повезет с Калленом.

Через год, когда монастырь св.Джустинии сгорел дотла, Каллена вместе с выжившими мальчиками перевезли в другой монастырь, где так же не раз происходили всякие несчастья, против которых не могли устоять ни частые молитвы, ни крестные ходы всей округой. 

Учился он прилежно, даже слишком. Все что ему пришлось пережить – наводнения и пожары, обвалы крыш, нашествие крыс, Церковь умело объясняла происками магов, которых необходимо держать в узде. И Каллен старался изо всех сил.  
Кто бы знал, что сгоревший овин и сломанная рука деда ничто по сравнению с беспорядками в Ферелденском круге магов. А восстание в Киркволле и вовсе будет катастрофой похлеще сгоревшего монастыря.

Ни одна гадалка Тедаса не взялась бы предсказать, куда забросит судьба храмовника Каллена и какие беды ожидают нас в будущем и где.


End file.
